SNOWFLOWER MEANIE FF
by dyn-amity
Summary: Suddenly as I followed you growing shadow I was walking with you inside darkness As we hold hands until whenever that might be Just being together makes me cry "Humm,, Joa, tapi setelah aku melihat Snow Flower dulu yah" "Aku mencintamu, Wonwoo Hyung" "Aku juga mencintaimu, Mingyu"


Chapter 1

Love Is ... More Pain

©dyn_amity

.

.

Kim MinGyu X Jeon WonWoo

Kim TaeHyung X Jung Hoseok

Hong JiSoo

Jeon JungKook

Hansol Vernon X Boo SeungKwan

Kwon Soonyoung

Min YoonGi

SEVENTENTEEN & BTS

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Drama, Hurt/comfort

Chaptered ?

One Shot ?

.

Genre : BLB | BoysXBoys | Yaoi | Bromance | Shounen Ai

.

.

Remake From "The Heirs" Korean Drama

.

.

Chapter 1

 _Di hari aku pergi untuk belajar ke luar negeri, perpisahan yang di u_ _capkan oleh Hyung padaku begitu sederhana, singkat dan jujur._

"Belajar? kau tak perlu bersusah payah. Bahasa Inggris, jika kau tidak suka jangan lakukan. Hidup saja seperti yang kau inginkan tak perlu khawatir atau berpikir. Biasanya itu yang dilakukan oleh ahli waris, ketimbang memiliki impian... dan jika memungkinkan, jangan pernah kembali lagi".

 _Saat itu aku tersadar, bahwa aku ke Amerika tidak untuk belajar melainkan untuk dibuang – diasingkan. Dan juga Hyung sudah mengambil semua yang akan hilang dari ku suatu saat nanti._

"Mau lagi" tawar seorang pelayan sembari mengisi gelas yang ada ditanganku.

"Kau tidak menyalahkan mereka? Hyung mu membencimu, Ibumu yang melahirkan , serta Ayahmu yang tak pernah memihakmu?" Jackson – orang yang menuturkan itu, tapi aku tidak menanggapinya. Aku memilih mengganti objek pemandanganku kearah jendela dan melihat warna sang surya yang akan segera tenggelam ditelan gelapnya malam.

 _Untuk menyalahkan seseorang, aku terlalu malas. –Kim MinGyu._

Bola berukuran sedang itu sudah berulang kali menggelinding – menghantam tembok hampir mengenai pemuda berkaca mata itu. Sedangkan si pelaku pelemparan sedang duduk santai sembari menunggu bola itu kembali kepadanya, dengan dikawal oleh 2 orang temannya di sisi kanan dan kirinya– SeokMin dan Jun.

Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi objek pelemparan – JiSoo – si pelaku pelemparan. Sedang berdiri meringkukan badannya dengan sesekali kepalanya merunduk serta mata terpenjam enggan membayangkan bahwa bola itu akan mengenai anggota tubuhnya.

" Teman, apa yang akan kau lakukan libur sekolah ini?" tanya JiSoo dengan gaya angkuhnya kepada Taeyong – pemuda objek pelemparan JiSoo.

"Oh~ jika aku tak melihatmu selama liburan, pasti aku akan merindukanmu. Ya kan? Tutur JiSoo disertai tawa remehnya untuk TaeYong.

"Kenapa? Kau benar-benar memintanya, ya?"

JiSoo mengambil bola kasti itu kearah TaeYomg berdiri, karena kesal pernyataannya tadi tidak ditanggapi oleh TaeYong. Dan lemparan JiSoo tepat mengenai siku lengan TaeYong, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Aaah" ringis TaeYong

"Aigoo! Maaf!" Ucap JiSoo diselingi tawa kecilnya. Dan tak lupa kedua orang temannya juga ikut tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak terluka?"

"Hong JiSoo, lemparan sudah mulai melenceng" celetuk SeokMin kepada JiSoo sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. JiSoo menoleh kepada si pembicara. "Berhati-hatilah" "Jika seseorang melihat, mereka akan mengira kalau kita sedang membulinya" ujar SeokMin diakhir dengan suara tawanya.

"Benarkah?" Ungkap JiSoo "Kalau begitu kau gantikan dia diposisinya" Ucapan JiSoo terdengar sarkas kepada SeokMin.

"Apa?" tanya SeokMin

"Berdiri disana" JiSoo dengan tatapan mata mengintimidasinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau begini?" Ucap Jun membuat JiSoo segera menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau mau menggantikannya?" JiSoo tetap dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Dan itu membuat Jun kehilangan kata-kata dan menundukan kepalanya.

"B-baiklah aku akan berdiri disana, jika kau mau." tawa canggung itu mengiringi langkah SeokMin kearah berdirinya TaeYong.

"Lemparlah" kata SeokMin setelah melemparkan bola ke tangan JiSoo.

"Aku tidak bilang aku yang akan melemparnya. Kiat harus adil sesama teman."

"Teman!" panggil JiSoo dengan tangan menginterupsikan TaeYong menuju kearahnya.

Tapi TaeYong masih tetap tak bergeming dari tempat. Dia menatap bingung JiSoo, dan memikirkan apa yang ada dipikiran JiSoo saat ini. tapi dorongan kasar tangan SeokMin membuatnya melangkah satu jengkal kedepan.

"Lemparlah" kali ini JiSoo yang melemparkan bola kearah TaeYong.

TaeYong menatap bola yang ada ditanganya, dan beralih menatap JiSoo dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"JiSoo!"

"Benar, apa?

"Kena pukul jika kau melemparnya ... terkena pukul jika kau tak melemparnya ... masalahnya adalah entah kau dipukul oleh orang kuat atau tidak. Tapi kebenaranya, adalah hidupmu akan tetap seperti ini bahkan dimasa depan. Kenapa?. Karena ketika kami dewasa, kami akan tetap berada diatasmu – Bos."

Ucapan itu disuarakan langsung oleh JiSoo dengan nada penuh sarkasme kepada TaeYong.

Mungkin kini disekitar TaeYong ada kepulan asap yang tidak kasat mata, setelah mendengar perkataan JiSoo, apalagi indra pendengarannya mendengar suar tawa dari ketiga orang tersebut. Dia meremas kuat bola yang ada ditangannya, giginya terdengar bergemelatuk seiring membumbung emosi yang sedang menyerangnya. Dengan emosi yang terlampau tinggi, dilambungkanlah bola tersebut kesembarang arah dan mengenai kaca full body yang terjatuh pecah.

"hooo, meskipun kau miskin, sepertinya kau tipe orang yang melindungi harga diri" lagi-lagi tawa remeh JiSoo ditampilkannya.

"Aku tadi hampir merinding melihatmu seperti itu, sepertinya aku harus kabur" kata JiSoo sambil menyampirkan tas kesisi kiri pundaknya, meninggalkan kedua temannya memulai permainnya dengan TaeYong.

Peluh keringat pemuda itu, mungkin sudah jatuh kelantai jika dia tak langsung mengelapnya. Dia seorang pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe yang lumayan ramai. Langkahnya beranjak dari belakang meja kasir menuju meja pembeli.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya WonWoo – si pekerja paruh waktu kepada pemuda yang sedang berkutat dengan buku yang ada dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu menoleh sambil setengah berpikir "30 menit yang lalu"

"30 menit? Tanpa memesan apapun?" tanya WonWoo tidak percaya. "Manajer akan marah kalau mengetahui hal ini."

"Seungkwan belum datang, sebentar lagi mungkin." Jawab enteng Vernon – pemuda itu.

"Ahh, Jjinja... " desah WonWoo "ada begitu banyak kedai kopi di Seoul, kenapa kau harus ...?" perkataan WonWoo belum selesai tapi berhenti ketika Vernon menyodorkan sebuah payung kepadaya.

"Apa?" WonWoo menatap bingung Vernon.

"Pasti kalau kau pulang, hari akan hujan" jawab Vernon sembari meyerahkan payungnya. WonWoo dengan senang hati menerimanya disertai dengan senyum cantiknya, lalu mendudukan diri dikusi sebelah depan Vernon.

"Jika kau memberiku ini, lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

Vernon segera mengambil jas yang ada disisi kiri kursinya dan melatakannya diatas kepalanya seolah itu adalah payung. " My Boo selalu hidup seperti di drama korea."

"Ahhh, Jjinja" desah WonWoo lagi mendengar penuturan Vernon.

"Makanya kau harus cepat punya pacar"

"Apa yang kau katakan itu hanya omong kosong yang mahal. Apa kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk punya pacar?"

Vernon menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu bertanya " Memangnya ada berapa kerja paruh waktu yang kau kerjakan sekarang?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya inilah surga yang aku dapatkan dari bekerja paruh waktu."

Jawab WonWoo dengan kepala setengah menunduk. Vernon hanya menatap WonWoo dengan penuh iba. Sampai ada suara menggelegar merasuki gendang telinga keduanya.

"YAK! Hansol Vernon, alihkan pandanganmu!"

Keduanya serentak menoleh , mendapati Boo SeungKwan – pacar Vernon sedang mengerutkan kening dan mata yang membulat lucu. WonWoo yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah tak peduli, dan mendesah pelan.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Vernon diserta senyum ceria menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya. Mempersilahkan duduk si Boo disebelahnya. Si Boo duduk dan langsung memberondong WonWoo dengan perkataanya.

"Ku pikir aku sudah memberi tahumu agar kau tak merayu pacarku?" kata SeungKwan masih dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku sangat cantik?" ucap WonWoo dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda si Boo.

"Huh, aku tak pernah bilang kau cantik" elak Boo setelah menghela nafas ringan.

"Benar, ... tapi kau yang sangat cantik" jawab WonWoo dengan tatapan malas. "Jadi berhentilah menghabiskan waktu pekerja paruh waktu yang sibuk ini." WonWoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Pesan apa atau mau pergi?" kata WonWoo dengan memberi kode kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu keluar kedai.

"Daebak!, apa seperti ini cara memperlakukan pembeli disini. Pelayanan disini benar-benar parah." Kata Boo dengan gaya yang sangat tengil.

"Ommo, aku ketahuan" ujar WonWoo dengan gaya terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

Hal itu membuat si Boo kesal. Dia berdiri menatap Vernon yang hanya diam melihat.

"Vernon, ayo pergi. Kau besok akan pergikan, jadi jangan sia-siakan waktumu hanya bersama dengannya."

Vernon berdiri. "Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya WonWoo kepada Vernon.

"Tunggu, sebentar saja ..." belum selesai Vernon menjawab mulutnya segera dibekap oleh si Boo. "Tidak, jangan beritahu, jangan beritahu, hanya aku yang satu-satunya orang yang boleh tahu. Ayo kita pergi" sergap Boo lalu menarik lengan Vernon untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

WonWoo yang melihat itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar kebanggannya sekaligus ada rasa sedikit iri dalam hatinya. Harusnya ia juga bisa merasakan masa muda seperti itu. Tapi kenyataan yang ia hadapi ternyata seperti ini. menjadi seorang pekerja paruh waktu yang sibuk.

"Dasar anak-anak manja." kata WonWoo melihat kepergian kedua sejoli diakhiri helaan nafas dan sedikit senyum kecut terpampang diwajahnya.

Malam hari sepulang WonWoo bekerja paruh waktu, tak disangka perkataan Vernon memang benar. Hari ini akan hujan, WonWoo segera membuka payung tersebut, tapi karena payungnya susah terbuka dia memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar dipinggir toko. Dia masih berusaha membuka payung itu, dia menoleh kearah jendela toko tersebut yang menjual Dream catcher.

"Oh, itu dream cathcher" WonWoo menatap benda yang menggantung itu dengan tatapan tertarik. Saat tatapannya terkunci kepada sebuah dream catcher berwarna ungu dan menimbulkan cahaya kecil disana, tiba-tiba saja payung WonWoo terbuka. WonWoo sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum karena payung sudah bisa digunakan. Dia beralih menatap gantungan ajaib itu seolah berkata "aku akan mendapatkanmu".

"Ku dengar bahwa JiSoo lebih tua dari JungKook." Pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Nyonya Jeon ketika penjamuan makan siang dengan ayah JiSoo dan JiSoo sendiri.

"Ucapkan salam" kata Ayah JiSoo kepadanya. "Dia akan jadi adikmu."

JiSoo menghela nafas ringan sebentar lalu menyapa JungKook disertai tatapan malasnya " Anyeong , Brother."

Yang disapa hanya membuang muka malas dan membuang nafas kasar, ditambah senyum miring – mengejek.

"Kuharap kau menjaganya dengan baik, layaknya seorang Hyung." Kata .

"Tentu saja ... dia seperti tipeku" ujar JiSoo dan mendapat tatapan terkejut dari dan JungKook. JiSoo beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, dan segera pergi, namun belum sempat melangkah sebuah suara terdengar.

"Duduk" itu suara ayah JiSoo

Tatapan malas itu terpatri lagi diwajah tampan JiSoo. "Aku ada janji" kata JiSoo segera melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tempat itu.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ada janji, Eomma aku harus pergi" kata JungKook segera menyusul JiSoo.

Dan kedua orang yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa saling tatap satu sama lain melihat tingkah masing-masing anak mereka.

"Hai Hyung! sepertinya kau tipe orang yang sangat ingin dihukum." JungKook berujar kepada JiSoo.

"Jika kau datang untuk menahanku ..."

"Aku datang untuk membiarkan mu pergi. Jika tidak aku akan makan dengan keluarga sampah itu."

JiSoo hanya menganggukan kepala dan menunggangi motornya tanpa ada niatan membalas perkataan JungKook.

"Kau tahukan aku bertunangan dengan Kim MinGyu?" "Jika kita menjadi saudara... maka kau dan MinGyu ... saudara ipar?"

"Lalu?" tanya JiSoo malas.

"Aku mau bilang, bukan hanya kau saja yang menentang pernikahan ini. tapi kupikir kau merasa pernikahan ini lebih memuakan daripada diriku. Aku hanya mengingatkan saja, siapa tahu kau lupa. Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi." Pernyataan panjang lebar itu disuarakan JungKook dan berjalan pergi.

Seiring JungKook pergi JiSoo pun pergi melaju dengan motornya, tidak peduli akan kata-kata JungKook tadi.

Bersambung ...

Gimana ada yang suka nggak?. Ini aku nge-Remake karena aku suka dramanya, bukan bermaksud apa-apa kok tenang aja. Terus tokohnya juga sangat pas kalau diperanin sama member SVT & BTS.

MinGyu\\\Tan/ WonWoo\\\EunSang/ JiSoo\\\YoungDo/

Sebenarnya saya juga bingung kenapa milih JiSoo sebagai karakter BadBoy nya WooBin, saya juga bingung bener dah. Karena nggak kepikiran member lain ya udah dipakelah Si JiSoo.

TaeHyung\\\Won/

JungKook\\\Rachel/ Vernon\\\chanyoung/ SeungKwan\\\BooNa/

Next Or End

Mon, 02.20.17

Last but not least

Review Pleaseee


End file.
